Standing Outside the Fire
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Brigid was new to Boston and fate had a funny way of showing her just who she was supposed to be with. Murphy/OC. One shot. Complete. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Brigid belongs to me.**

**Written after receiving a prompt from the ever so talented Alva Starr. Hope it's everything you were looking for my dear and I apologize for the late posting!**

**Set before the first movie.**

**Mature readers only please!**

**Any suggestions/comments/critiques are all welcome!**

Standing Outside the Fire

McGinty's Irish Pub wasn't exactly well known or a particularly crowded bar tucked away in South Boston but it was the fire in the middle of an ice storm. The few regulars flocked to it knowing there would be enough liquor and laugher to quench whatever was ailing them at the time.

It was no different for the MacManus brothers as they walked there after another long day at the plant. They didn't mind the hard work or the long hours but the warmth McGinty's offered was eagerly welcomed. It wasn't just the sense of home or being able to blow off steam with his brother that kept Murphy going back; it was her.

Brigid, Doc's niece, had come to work with him about a year prior and the darker twin would never forget the first time he laid eyes on her. He'd like to say it was straight from one of those movies that Connor always insisted he watched. She would have turned around in slow motion as all the other lights would fade out except the one shining down on her, her hair would wave in the breeze of an off camera fan and when their eyes met from across the room it would be love at first sight. That's what he would have liked have said at least but the first time they met was actually quite different.

***Flashback***

_It was Brigid's first night not only behind the bar but in the new city and though she was more than thrilled for the fresh start it had been more overwhelming than originally anticipated. The bar was all her uncle had and she wanted to make sure that the business itself wouldn't suffer because of her. It was almost eleven o'clock when people started flocking in like mosquitoes to a lamp and her hands started to shake with anxiety._

"_Everything alright, dear?" Doc questioned with a caring hand on her shoulder._

_She forced a smile and nodded, "I just need some air. I'm going to step out for a minute, if that's okay?"_

"_O' course."_

_Brigid tried to keep herself walking at a normal pace but the closer she got to the door the quicker her feet moved needing to be out in the brisk night air. She went to push the door open at the same time someone opened it from the outside and she stumbled forwarded. Brigid quickly closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the sidewalk but was surprised when a pair of arms had reached out and caught her._

"_Easy there, lass," his accent came out thick and had her blushing as he kept a hold of her until she was steady on her feet. He then nudged the man with dark hair standing next to him, "Did you see that me dear brother? Didn't even have to take me jacket off and they are already falling all over me." The man with the lighter hair winked and walked into the bar leaving the two outside._

_The dark haired man pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Brigid motioned to the pack in his hand, "Do you mind?" Wordlessly, he offered her one from the open pack and when she stuck the white stick between her lips he flicked open his lighter once more and lit it for her. "Thanks. I don't usually," she held up the cigarette between her fingers to indicate what she was talking about before taking another long drag and holding it in to calm her nerves. "Just been one of those days." He nodded with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips but before he had the chance to reply she continued. "It's just my landlord lost the key to my place and I had to wait an extra two hours before I could move my stuff in which meant I was running late to come here and I don't want any special treatment just because he's my uncle. I wanted to make a good first impression with him and the patrons because let's face it I don't know anyone in the city. It's not like I haven't worked in a bar before I did when Derek and I were still…" she caught herself from spilling her deepest secrets to this complete stranger. "I'm sorry," she took a couple more drags of the cigarette before snubbing it out on the sidewalk. "Thanks, again for the cigarette and if you go tell everyone I've lost my marbles I'll understand."_

_The dark haired man just smirked almost expecting her to say something else before raising his hand towards her face. When he saw her flinch even in the slightest he stopped and held his hands up to show he wasn't going to cause any harm. "You've got a cherry stem in your hair." Her shoulders slumped and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He plucked it out from the tangles of her jet black hair before popping it in his mouth. When she quirked an eyebrow in confusion he held out the stem to her that now had a knot right in the middle. "Hope your night gets better for you."_

It just did_, she thought as she took the knotted stem and fought hard to keep the school girl grin off her face. "Hope to see you around sometime…"_

"_Murphy," he supplied._

"_Brigid."_

_Murphy committed her name to memory as held the door open for her so they could head inside. He couldn't help but reminded of the Celtic goddess of fire with the gifts of healing and inspiration. Her fire was the spark of life and was meant to give the people hope and for the first time, Murphy realized he needed to be healed._

***Present***

The twins walked into McGinty's ready for another laughter filled night and while Connor greeted Rocco Murphy scanned the room looking for Brigid. A frown started to pull at the corner of his lips when he didn't see her right away but they had gotten there earlier than usual. He forced the disappointment down and greeted Rocco like his brother had done before the trio took up their regular stools at the bar. Drinks were served, cigarettes smoked, and stories shared but every time the door opened Murphy's head would whip around hoping it was her. It wasn't until Rocco had asked him a question and he hadn't replied that Connor finally saw the look on his twin's face.

Connor waved Doc over from the end of the bar, "Where's me lass tonight?"

He watched as his twin listened intently for the answer and he wished the two would just admit their feelings for each other already. It was clear to everyone else that they only had eyes for one another but neither would make the first move, the fear of rejection too strong, but it didn't mean there wasn't undeniable flirting or nights filled with wonderful dreams of what could be, what _should_ be.

"S-s-she'll be here," Doc stuttered out as he refilled their only half-empty glasses. "She had an app-app-app…Fuck! Ass!...she had something to do."

Almost as if on cue Brigid came through the door and shoved her jacket under the counter. Connor, Rocco, and a few regulars cheered as she tied a small apron around her waist and got right to work. She'd smile politely to the patrons but as Murphy watched her work it was like she was on autopilot. The natural sparkle she normally had in her eyes wasn't there and he could tell her mind was somewhere else entirely.

The more the night wore on the more Murphy began to get a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something had happened. He'd seen her have off nights before, everyone was entitled, but she would eventually let any worry slip her mind and just enjoy herself. She would sing along with whatever song was playing and would blush profusely when she'd realize that he had been listening though it never stopped her. She'd even let her hand linger on the glass she set before him just so they had an excuse to touch one another but not tonight.

Brigid poured Cameron, an overly exuberant drunk that would come in on paydays, his fourth shout of Jameson since she had been there. He automatically put the small glass to his lips and let the liquid slid down his throat before slamming the glass back on the bar. "Another, dragon eyes, and pour one for yourself."

She normally would drink a couple of pints throughout the night with the boys as she worked but would hold off on the hard liquor to make sure she kept her wits about her. Tonight was different and though she held back a grimace at the nickname he donned her with she the demons that she thought had long since been locked away crept back in earlier today. She grabbed a shot glass and set it next to his on the bar, filling both to the top, before they clinked glasses and swallowed the whiskey.

As the night went on Brigid told her uncle to head on home since he opened by himself and she would close up for the night. Eventually the crowd thinned out leaving just the MacManus brothers, Rocco, and Cameron who kept ordering more shots until Brigid took it upon herself to cut him off. His poison of choice for the night was making him more unruly and than usual.

"C'mon, dragon eyes," he pleaded as he repeatedly banged his glass against the bar. "We come to the bar to drink not to be told what to do by some bitch. I could have stayed home if I wanted to hear that."

The malicious in his voice did little to faze her though as she wet a rag, "Well, then maybe you should head home, Cam."

Brigid walked around to the few tables wiping them down and picking up any trash that had been left behind. It was past closing time but she'd never kick the brothers out, she was happy to keep it open as long as they wanted. Cameron, on the other hand, was a different story. When she turned around to bring the dirty glasses to the sink she saw him bent over the bar helping himself to a bottle of liquor.

Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and walked up behind him. "Enough is enough, I've been more than patient but now it's time to go." He ignored what he assumed to be a friendly request and poured himself another shot. "Cameron," she nearly growled as she snatched the bottle from his hands.

He swung around on his stool trying to grab the bottle back but in his drunken stupor almost hit her square in the face. She flinched out of habit, but before she had the chance to once again lock away her nightmares, she looked up and saw Murphy's back right in front of her.

"I think you were asked to leave," Connor spoke up as Rocco fumbled with his lighter trying to light his cigarette. "We don't want any problems but as you can see you're out numbered so I suggest you go."

Cameron tried to glare at Brigid but was unsuccessful with a protective Murphy firmly planted in place in front of her. He muttered more than a few colorful words and stormed out of the bar. The darker twin made sure he was gone before he turned around and raked his eyes up and down her body, "You alright?"

"Fine," she nodded and even added a small smile as an unnecessary thank you.

Connor came over and kissed her cheek, "No one messed with our girl."

"But who's going to save me from you two?" she teased. Connor gasped and put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Another round?"

He shook his head, "Got an early shift tomorrow. Should be heading home."

They said their goodbyes and offered to walk her home but as always she refused. Today had been a long day and she couldn't wait for it to be over. She grabbed their glasses off the bar and set them in the soapy water when something caught her eye in the bottom of one of the glasses. She tipped it out into her hand and saw a cherry stem with a perfect knot right in the middle. Try as she might she couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. Brigid opened the drawer behind the counter and took out a small old wooden box that was filled with stems he had left her over the past year. She wasn't sure how he did it but he always knew when she needed that reminder that she wasn't alone.

She quickly scanned the bar to make sure she hadn't forgotten to do anything and then turned off all the lights on her way out the door. She had just locked the door and stuck the keys in her pocket when a rough hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. She squirmed, jerking her body, as much as she could to try and get away but he was too strong.

"Open the door," he hissed in her ear. Between the stench of alcohol and his voice she knew Cameron had come back. She tried again to get away from him but he easily held her in place, "All you had to do was leave well enough alone but now your bodyguards aren't around and I'm going to show you what I do to bitches who don't do as they're told."

What neither of them realized was that when Connor and Rocco had gone home for the night Murphy had stayed back. "Let her go."

Brigid could have cried right there as Murphy's voice hit her ears and though her heart was beating so fast it hurt she knew she's be alight as long as he was there.

Cameron's hold on her loosened as he turned to see who had interrupted his plans for the night giving her the opportunity to slip away from him. The second she was out of harm's way Murphy took hold of Cameron's jacket with his left hand before landing a hard punch to the face with his right. In his haze Cameron did little to fight back and after Murphy heard a sickening crunch he let the man crumble to the ground.

He scurried like a frightened animal to his feet and with Cameron stumbling away cradling his broken nose Brigid threw her arms around Murphy's neck. He held onto her afraid to let her go. "Shh," he whispered, tightening his hold on her as her body shook in his arms. "You're safe."

"H-h-how did you know?" she questioned, the fear still very evident in her voice.

He was quiet for a moment trying to figure out how to reply because truth be told he didn't know. There had been many of nights she had flat out refused to be walked home like some incapable school girl and though he didn't like or agree with it he had respected her wishes. But tonight was different, tonight it was almost as if he heard someone telling him to stay. Rocco had teased him, saying he finally grew a set but Connor saw that look in his twin's eyes that told him it was something much more.

Instead of answering her question he changed the subject, "Let's get you home, yeah?"

She nodded enthusiastically and walked down the sidewalk curled into his side because when he was around nothing bad could happen. They didn't make small talk on the four block walk back to her apartment. Brigid's mind kept going back to the events of the day and though it threatened to crush her under an unbearable weight she had made it through because of him, her guardian angel.

Standing on the small porch she bit her bottom lip nervously as she fiddled with her eyes.

"What is it?" Murphy asked, tilting his head to the side to catch her gaze.

Brigid almost got lost in his crystal blue eyes, "Will you stay?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on her cheek as he closed the space between them and kissed her. She responded, their soft lips meeting with a hunger that had gone unfed for too long. They broke apart, their foreheads resting against one another, and just stared into each other's eyes. Her emerald green as vibrant as his crystal blue, months of unspoken feelings were passed between them, and the world around them faded away.

Brigid pulled away from him long enough to unlock the door and get inside but the second the door shut she threw her arms around his neck and claimed his lips. Murphy tangled one hand in her hair while the other pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" he rasped out in her ear.

She motioned with her head down the dark hallway and as he went in search for it she kissed along his jaw line and down the side of his neck. The Mother Mary tattoo had caught her attention on more than one occasion and she often found herself imagining what he would taste like. As Murphy found the right room and made his way over to her bed she found out just how tantalizingly sweet he was. Brigid nipped at the tattoo before running her tongue over the assaulted area resulting in a low growl from the Irishman.

He set her down on the bed and let his jacket fall from his shoulders before pulling his black t-shirt over his head. Brigid also used the moment to remove her shirt and just in time as his soft lips connected with the side of her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck, to her collar bone, to the top of her breasts, to just below her bra, and down her stomach until he ran out of exposed skin.

Murphy never once broke eye contact with her as he undid the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. He slipped off her shoes and she lifted her hips as he pulled the jeans down her legs and let them fall to the floor. This time he started his kisses at the crook of her knee, then the inside of her thigh, and worked his way up until he kissed her over her already wet underwear.

He looked up to meet her gaze once more, silently asking for permission, and the spark he had been missing in her eyes was his answer. He discarded the moist fabric and took in just how breathtakingly beautiful she was before tenderly kissing her moist folds. His hot breath on her most sensitive area sent goose bumps dancing over her skin. When he rolled his tongue over her bundle of nerves her hand came to the back of his head holding him in place. He grinned at her reaction and slid his middle finger into her opening as far as it could go before slowly pulling it back out. He repeated the motion a few times as his tongue lapped up her juices.

"Murph," she breathed out as her legs started to quiver. She was so close and all it took was for him to curl his finger in a come hither motion to send her over the edge.

He pulled away causing a small pout to form on her lips but desire burned in her eyes as she watched him take his pants off and then his boxers. Brigid had waited for this moment for so long that now that it was actually happening she thought she was dreaming. Murphy kneeled on the bed and positioned himself over top of her, "You sure?" It would be painstakingly hard for him to stop now but he would if it was what she wanted.

She lifted her hips to give him better access, "Please."

He slid into her slowly allowing her to adjust to his size before he started rocking back and forth. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his back letting him as far in as possible. He was hitting spots she had only dreamed about. They never wanted the euphoric feeling to end but as she tightened around his cock he couldn't hold back any longer and with one more thrust he emptied deep side of her with a loud grunt.

The two made their way under the covers and she rested her head on his chest. It had been a year in the making but Brigid found a happiness she didn't knew existed in the arms of a blue-eyed Irishman. That night she slept better than she ever had knowing she had an angel watching over her.

Murphy laid there awake combing his fingers through her hair as she slept. He was no longer standing outside the fire admiring the flames from afar but the reason they were burning so bright. He had been healed in a way he didn't know was possible and he had his goddess to thank.


	2. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Brigid belongs to me.**

Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Aristotle once said that love was composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. The jaded people of the world would argue that one shouldn't need another person to be complete. They would spew their beliefs about self-preservation but then again they didn't know Murphy and Brigid. While both had gone years without ever knowing one another they were never more alive than when they were together. It was a love so rare that anyone else would have trouble understanding it.

If he was able to Murphy would have bent every street light in the city so that it would shine on her as they walked down the sidewalk. There was always a spring in his step and a smile on his face because even when they weren't in the same room they were still in each other's hearts. Brigid could be on the opposite side of the room, humming along with the music, and they'd still be having some silent conversation that was only meant for one another. Connor had never seen his brother so full of life and it was almost as if Brigid was the missing piece of the puzzle.

The second Murphy had stepped into McGinty's he sensed something wasn't quite right and he quickly searched the room for Brigid. He found her sitting at the bar with a notebook in front of her. Brigid's jet black hair framed her face as she took another drag from the cigarette and scribbled something down. He could count on one hand the number of time he had seen her with a cigarette and it did little to settle the worry building up within himself. Brigid was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Murphy's presence.

"Hey," Murphy moved the hair from her face so he could see the eyes he loved so much. She jumped a bit, not knowing he had come into the bar, but instantly relaxed as soon as he was near. He leaned in and kissed her temple, letting his lips linger for a moment. "What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

Now that he was right next to her he could see the little crow's feet in the corner of her eyes that always seemed to appear when she was thinking about something too hard. Brigid took one last drag of the cigarette before snubbing it out in the ash tray next to her notebook. Murphy sat down on the stool next to her so that she was in between his legs, his hand resting on her back. "He called. Derek is in Boston and he wants to see me."

She knew that Murphy, along with her uncle and Connor, would never let Derek get close enough to hurt her again but when emotions were involved logic and reasoning went out the window. It scared her to a certain degree how much she thought she was in love with him. There was a time that she would have put her own life on the line if it meant saving his. But now? Well, now that she had met Murphy and found out what true love really felt like she couldn't understand how she fell under Derek's spell. It was only now that she realized love wasn't something tangible. It wasn't something you could hold in your hand and mold it to what you wanted it to be. It was something that you felt, something that you protected with every ounce of your being because the thought of losing it would be enough to crush you under an unbearable weight.

Murphy surprisingly was able to keep the anger out of his voice as he asked, "Why?"

Brigid shifted so that she could face him and she brought her hand up, rubbing her thumb over his Mother Mary tattoo on the side of his neck. Touching him, knowing that he was right in front of her, put her mind at ease. "He said he's moving and found some of my things as he was packing. I told him to just drop it off here but he…he said he wants to see me. That he has something he wants to tell me in person."

"When are you meeting him?"

"I never said I was. I don't know if I want to," she admitted and he turned his head to the side to kiss her wrist. Brigid inhaled as his lips made contact with her skin and only exhaled when he pulled back. "Nothing he says is going to change anything."

"Didn't think it would," Murphy replied before catching her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "But I still think you should hear him out." At her confused expression he continued. "You can put this all behind you. Let this be the goodbye you never got the chance to say before. It's time to finally close the book."

**X-X-X**

Brigid had taken Murphy's advice and had called Derek saying she would meet him at one of the restaurants a few street over. She knew deep down that it wouldn't be fair to ask him to come to McGinty's, the place was a second home to her, and Brigid didn't want his defenses to be up before they even started talking. She chose a booth off to one side where she had a clear view of the door and waited for him to arrive.

It wasn't long before he walked through the door with a small box under his arms, his eyes scanning the restaurant for her. Brigid put her hand up and he made his way over to the booth, sliding in across from her.

"Brigid," he nodded in greeting and set the box on the table. "You look like you've done well for yourself."

She forced a smile trying to say thank you and motioned to the box. "Is that mine?"

"It's not much but it's what you forgot when you ran."

Life had given Brigid a different course than she had expected to travel. When she had met Derek he had said all the right things at all the right times. He promised her the world on a silver platter and in her naivety she ate up every word. Brigid had grown tired of the empty promises of a better tomorrow. One never knew how many tomorrows there would be and to waste something as precious as time was as reckless as it got. Derek was supposed to be the one who swept her off her feet instead of dropping her back down to the harsh world of reality without so much of a second glance.

She thought she knew what love was, she thought that as long as she smiled through pain that everything would magically fix itself. It had to, didn't it? Wasn't that what love was all about? It was supposed to be able to hold you together with paper clips and safety pins so your weaknesses stayed on the inside. Love was supposed to be what one put into it. The problem was she put her heart in the wrong hands and instead of protecting it Derek had grasped it too tightly causing it to shatter.

Letting go was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do but it was no longer safe to stay. Happiness was more than just a gold and diamond ring. They had burned too bright too quickly until there was nothing left but a pile of smoldering ashes. Their once small disagreements had evolved into full blown fights that would leave her cowering in a corner. Brigid was ashamed she ever let it get to that point in the first place. Love was supposed to withstand everything but this time it had failed her. Enough was enough though; she licked her wounds, packed her car with her belongings, and took off to Boston.

Brigid tried to let Derek's comment roll off her shoulder but sitting in front of him again after so long had her reverting back to who she used to be. She wasn't sure how to respond so instead decided to flip through what was in the box. Her hands shook as he saw a few family photos, some random knickknacks, and a few of her favorite candles. The waitress came over and placed two glasses of water in front of them. Derek looked to Brigid waiting to see if she was going to order something but she declined. There was no reason to drag this on longer than needed. When she went to put the straw in her glass she saw a cherry in the bottom of her glass and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

With the reminder that she wasn't the same person she used to be Brigid squared her shoulders. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just got here, Brigid. Why don't we catch up a bit first? What have you been up to? How's your uncle?"

"Derek," she sighed and set her hands in her lap when he went to reach out for her. "I came today to say goodbye to you. I hope you find what you're looking for someday but no matter what it may by, it's not with me."

"You loved me."

Brigid shook her head, "I didn't. Not the way a person is supposed to love someone."

"But…I mean I know things weren't great towards the end but we had good times too. Don't you miss them?"

"No. I don't."

"Brigid, please…"

"I'm sorry, Derek, but someday you're going to find someone that shows you what true love really is. You're going to be able to breathe for the first time in your life and you're not longer going to be suffocating. You're going to meet someone who captures your tears, fights away your nightmares, and brings out the very best of you."

He sat there for a minute unsure of what to say or do but reality set in and he knew she would never be his again. Derek rose from his seat and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, love."

"Goodbye, Derek."

He was barely out the door of the restaurant before Murphy slid into the booth next to her and Connor where Derek had been sitting. Truth be told she was surprised they had held out as long as they did.

"Feel better?" Murphy held her hand under the table and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"No." Murphy searched her face for an explanation before sharing a quick look of concern with Connor. She tried to hold in her laughter but it was no use and it escaped only further confusing the twins. She pulled the cherry out of her water and popped it in her mouth to detach the stem. "You forgot to tie it."

Even God cries when an angel's hands are tied; their wings broken and halos beaten. Then someone comes along and fills in the pieces you needed to stand and face the world. Brigid took the pictures and tucked them away in her pocket before dropping the box into a trash bin outside of the restaurant. This book was now complete and she didn't care to read it again.


End file.
